Spoons can be played as an instrument for a unique sound that cannot be produced with other instruments, but are often not played with other instruments in a band. A major reason spoons are not used as accompaniment is that they are typically overshadowed by louder instruments which would completely obscure the spoon player. Instruments such as electric guitars and drums can easily drown out spoons. Presently, there is not an available solution to this problem as there is no system which amplifies the sound of the spoons to a level that can blend with other instruments. Having spoons with an amplified sound is a desirable feature that would likely make spoons an instrument more often used in a band.